Our Risky Game
by Matsuri Kazehana
Summary: Tagiru and Ryouma have been in a relationship that only blossoms at night. Their forbidden love is risky for them to pursue, but will they continue to play this game of dark love? Is it even dark at all? Is this love so right that it's angelic? Well...It's risky, that's all. Inspired by Hatsune Miku's "Risky Game"


**Hey guys Matsuri Kazehana here. I have a fic for my online onee-san, chaoticlittlemonster. But it's something I'm very... awkward talking about, I guess. So here are the warnings.**

**WARNING! This is a RyoumaxTagiru fic, kinda close to it being M rated, but not so at the same time. If you by chance dislike boy's love, or don't like borderline fics, ****pl****ease don't read. Thank you.**

**DISCLAIMER! **_**Digimon Xros Wars: The Hunter Boys That Leapt Through Time **_**is owned by Toei Animation. This fic is also inspired by a Vocaloid song. I do not own 'Risky Game' as I do not own any Vocaloid branch com****pa****ny or whatnot.**

**Please, tell me if I'm writing well by reviewing. This is my first time writing somet****h****ing like this, and I need feedback. But as always thank you for deciding to read this.**

**chaoticlittlemonster! Onee-san, I hope you enjoy this! I worked hard to make it up to your expectations! Everybody else, please enjoy Our Risky Game!**

**Our Risky Game**

Every day, it seems like I'm waiting for him to come. The longing in my heart seems to grow every day, as I stare at the digital clock. I'm used to this routine. I've done it for three years now. And yet... It still never ceases to hurt my heart.

"Ryouma..."

That name... its something that I love so much about him. His eerie eyes that pierce into my soul. That smirk that's always on his face. The neko-ges that seem to suit his hair, no matter how many times I seem to question it. I love everything. I love Mogami Ryouma. And he loves me. But our long-distance relationship hasn't been maintained recently... and I'm afraid, that our summer nights of passion and love... may disappear soon.

I remember everything, how this relationship started between us. It was simple, really. I was fourteen, almost in high school, and I started realizing I had an attraction towards my own gender. But no matter how cute or good looking they were, I always thought about _him._

_He _always filled my thoughts. _He _was the one I was curious about. And _he _was the one who took my innocence away. Just like that, everything we were told to preserve as long as possible... disappeared in a matter of hours.

After Quartzmon was defeated, I still kept in touch with him, and we became the closest of friends. So it wasn't strange for him to come over to my house more than once. So, we had a 'sleepover' if you could call it that. That night changed everything. That night became the most important nights in my life, because Ryouma claimed me as his, and his only.

It was during summer break. Even though it was night time, the air was warm. At least it was warm to me. My whole body felt like it was on fire, because _his _hands were touching me. Going at our own rhythm, we made love... Ryouma and me. He claimed everything to me. And that was the beginning of our relationship.

I wonder if it's just a game to him. I wonder if he enjoys it, knowing that I'm helplessly waiting for him to come. Is this nothing to him?

Because if it is...

I don't think I'll be able to let it pass.

This thing between us... I want to believe that it's true, that it's right! Even if it is forbidden, I don't give a damn if it is. I'll grab his hand, and we'll create a forbidden fruit, letting it blossom in the dead of night, where we live.

"Tagiru! Dinner's ready!" Mom calls out. I snap out of my trance, as I realized I haven't done any of my homework.

"O-Ok! I'm coming!" Okay Tagiru, calm down... You don't want to get your parents worried because you look sick, when it's not the case at all.

Soon after, I go downstairs to eat dinner with Mom and Dad, when I see _him__…_sitting with my parents.

"R-Ryouma!" Its been so long, and yet...

"Yo... Tagiru..." He gives me that look.. the one he knows that'll set me off.

"What're you doing here? I thought you were busy." I try and act casual, but it's hard, especially since he's staring at me. He's not making it obvious to my parents though.

"My parents decided to go alone, 'parent time' they called it. They're telling me to take care of the house, but I needed to see a friend. You're the first person that came to mind." He coolly says, as he takes his chopsticks and picks up a shrimp tempura.

"Ryouma-chan, you're always welcome here! Come anytime!" Mom says. I wonder if she'd say that once she finds out, _if _she finds out what the two of us are up to.

"...Tagiru? What's wrong... you look sick." Dad observed.

Damn... what should I do? I can't keep my emotions in check, I don't think I can stay here... "I don't have an appetite, that's all. I'll eat a little later, maybe after I finish my homework." I get up and retreat to my room.

I already know, my face feels really hot. So it looks like I have a fever or something. It's not that, it's _him. _I know, he lives in another part of the city, so that makes our 'relationship' difficult. Why am I doubting him though? It doesn't make any sense, I'm doubting his feelings for me, yet my body reacts to every little thing he does...

"My my... Have I made you like this Tagiru-chan?"

What the-"Ryouma?!"

He's leaning against my balcony, the night breeze making his neko-ge's sway. His green eyes seem to glow at night, kinda like a cat's...

"I left you alone for too long it seems. Sorry Tagiru-chan." He walks towards me, and gently pushes me back onto my bed. A shock goes throughout my whole body, as usual.

"Sh-shut up..." I bite my lip, to try and suppress any sounds from coming out. My freakin' parents are still up, you know! And seriously, how in the hell did he make his way up to the second floor before me?! When I looked, he was still conversing with my mom for Pete's sake! He grabs my wrists, putting them above my head. Another wave of electricity and want course through my body. Its getting hard for me to keep everything suppressed anymore, but I try. I can't let him have his way yet.

" Don't do that Tagiru-chan... you know I don't like that. You deprive me of that always..." Damn him-! Already cutting to the chase, huh?

He pulls my loosened tie off of my neck, and wraps it around my wrists. My whole neck area is exposed to him, and he doesn't miss the chance to mark me as his. The touches start going lower, to my now very painful body part that is feeling very tight, considering that whole area is clothed. The body part that's only touched by the person in front of me wants him to caress it, to play with it, to let him do anything and everything, to set everything I've been holding inside free.

"If you don't want me to do this... Just kiss me already...!" I can't take it anymore. I need this... I need him. Whether I like it or not, he's the only one who can set me off like this, and pleasure me to a whole new level. Right now, I don't care if he enjoys it when I constantly long for him. I need everything he can give me. Right here, right now.

"As you wish Tagiru-chan.." And once again, I fall deeper into the abyss of our forbidden love.

**-Risky Game-**

**Many months later…**

I haven't seen him since that night. I can't count the number of months that have gone by, since the last time I've seen him. I look at my closet. My graduation gown and cap are hanging outside my closet screen. Today's my graduation day. I don't think I'll see him anymore. It must have been a game to him. He toyed with my emotions, made my body long for his touch. I...I can't stand it! Why him of all people as well, huh?

"Tagiru... are you almost ready?" Mom asks outside my door.

"Yeah, I'm almost ready." I've made it this far, with and without him. So I'll leave the game room, and forget about the love the two of us had.

My parents are extremely happy for me. They thought that I wouldn't be able to graduate for some strange reason. Sure, I wasn't the smartest person back then, but I managed to do my best, with straight. Thank GOD Yuu was there... We arrive at our venue for the ceremony. Just how much tame have I spent, lost in my thoughts for various reasons….?

"Yo Tagiru!" Speak of the devil, he's waving to me right now.

"Oi Yuu! Surprised, aren't ya? You thought I wouldn't be able to graduate, huh?" I tease him. When we were in junior high with Taiki-san, he always said that I wouldn't be able to graduate from any school based on my grades then. Let's just say...something made me want to pass high school. And I don't want to say what.

"W-w-what in the heck are you saying Tagiru?! I wasn't thinking that!" His face becomes dark red from embarrassment. Yuu you fucking liar! I guess that was why I kinda liked him too, I guess... What? He's cute when he's embarrassed! Can't I at least say that?

"Tagiru! It's been awhile, hasn't it?" That voice... Could it be...?

"T-Taiki-san! Is that you?"

I turn around, and sure enough, it's him. My totally AWESOME senior, Kudou Taiki-san.

"Yo!"

All of the feelings I was having earlier vanished, as I was once again, reunited with my old gang of friends. Today, was the day, where I stop being a little kid, and take my first steps into the real world that I see around me. There's no reason for me to feel down now. It was like our relationship wasn't to be. And really, I won't give a damn if I don't see him ever again. Because he played with me, and constantly made me vulnerable and at his mercy... I won't care about him anymore. Because I have a future I need to plan out.

Ever since he started high school, Taiki-san was in a school that was close to his home, instead of going to the feeder school our junior high went through. Yuu and I went to that high school, and we haven't really seen Taiki-san since then. I'm so glad he came to our high school graduation ceremony.

It was fun talking, catching up on each other's lives, just being around them made me happy.

Our graduating class sits down, as we are called up to receive our diplomas, saying that we have endured four years of shitty homework, mountains of projects, and hell holes called exams. And passed, on that matter.

My name is Akashi Tagiru. I'm now eighteen years old, I've just graduated high school, and I'm ready to forget everything that I had with Mogami Ryouma...

Or so I thought.

Outside, our ceremony was finished. All there was left was to say final goodbyes, and throw our caps up. Our area was full of trees, it was an area I frequented with Ryouma a lot. And just like that first day, when I realized he was all I could think of. He was leaning on a tree, arms crossed over his chest.

But instead of the sly smirk, the expression that I could never read even if I tried... I saw a genuine smile come from his face. I couldn't see anybody else, not even my parents. I saw him walk towards me. I didn't see it... I _felt _it. And the next thing I knew, I was pulled into a deep kiss, full of passion and want. It wasn't like ones from before. It was telling me something, like I could read his thoughts.

_'I'm sorry for playing this Risky Game with you, playing with your everything and acting like a total bastard. But believe me Tagiru-chan...I love you. So... Will__ you__ still play this Risky Game with me, no matter what happens to the both of us?'_

The graduation caps were thrown in the air, we broke our kiss. I look into his green eyes, and I see light in them. He's telling the truth, I can feel his heartbeat from my whole being. Blame the bastard for this, but I respond to his every action, and feel his true feelings as well.

"This Risky Game you say... is it Satanic?" I ask him.

He shakes his head. "In fact, it's one of the most Angelic games I know."

I can feel my heart swell into happiness. Because he's telling the truth. And because he's telling the truth, I want him badly. We need to get away from here though.

"Take me somewhere then, so we can start the Risky Game.."

He pulls me in, and gives me another kiss on the lips. By now, I'm sure everybody has seen, and truthfully, I don't give a damn anymore. Because I'm back in the game room. And the game has started.

"Ryouma-chan... Don't tell me...!" I hear my mom say. He turns around to see my parents, shocked at what just happened. He turns back towards me his neko-ge's swaying gracefully.

"You ready then, Tagiru-chan?"

I grab his hand. "Let's go."

We run off, away from everything. Saying goodbyes to everything we knew, we run to a future for the two of us. At first, I thought that this relationship was dark and forbidden, considering that Ryouma was another guy, and I always seemed to long for him. But now, I know that our love isn't wrong, because it's so right. So, whether we embrace the dark or the light, I'll always know... our love may be risky, but it's so right for us.

So... Will you play the Risky Game too? And find your person through a dark romance? Who knows, because... We're all a victim of falling in love. And I sure as hell know, I was a victim of falling in love... and I ended up falling in love with the person who filled my thoughts and body in nights of heated passion and never ending fevers of bliss. I'll never regret entering the game room, and pressing the Start button on the Risky Game, because when I was playing, the doors disappeared, and in front of me was the person I long for day in and day out.

The only person who can push all the right buttons and set me off... Mogami Ryouma. My eternal husband.

**Ai yai yai...It takes me weeks to get this thing done, and I'm pretty sure this didn't turn out right... But I hope you like it, Onee-san! Everybody, please let me know how you liked this story b****y**** reviewing. I would love your thoughts and feedback!**

**As always, thank you for reading my fics!**

**Until next time,**

**-Matsuri Kazehana**


End file.
